


To Begin and End in Summer

by chimera_mystic_97



Series: Meanings of Humility [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And little shits, Angst with a Happy Ending, BOTFA re-do, Belladonna was an elf friend, Dark, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Female Bilbo, Fluff, Fíli and Kíli are adorable, Gold Sickness, Hobbit Culture, Jealous Fíli, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Oblivious Thorin, One-Sided Attraction, at times - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimera_mystic_97/pseuds/chimera_mystic_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the Quest to reclaim Erebor has begun, but nothing worth fighting for ever comes easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it Begins

Bluebell was quietly riding in the back of the company as she had for some hours now. She had tried going back for a handkerchief and managed to embarrass herself in front of everyone. She had taken to silently riding in the back, after that.

She casted a look back towards the direction of the Shire. 'Always look forward when you move, you can look back when you stopped. ' Her father used to say. She looked forward and tried to will away the homesickness creeping in.

 It had was a nice summer day, with clear blue skies. She sighed contently looking up at that pretty space of open air. Soon she was flanked by Bofur. "Hullo Bluebell," The hat wearing dwarf said in greeting. "Hello Bofur." She said in return. "How's the ride?" He asked. "I'll get used to it." She said. Soon they began to chat about the simpler things, not noticing a set of eyes watching them. It was a good start so far, she told herself.

They continued on towards the Misty Mountains when it began to rain. Bluebell was up towards the front near Gandalf's pony.

"Why don't ye make th' rain stop?" Gloin grumbled loudly to the wizard. "It is raining Master Gloin and it shall continue to rain until the rain stops. If you want someone to change the weather, find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said.

"Are there any?" Bluebell asked. "What?" Gandalf asked. "Other wizards." She clarified. "There are five of us." Gandalf said. "The most powerful of our order id the white wizard Saruman. Then you have the two blues, you know I have forgotten the names they go by." Gandalf said. "Then there is Radagast the brown." Gandalf said. 

"Is he a great wizard... or more like you?" She asked. Gandalf didn't let the jab affect him. "He's great. In his own way. He prefers the company of animals now, and watches over the forest." Gandalf said. Bluebell nodded.

They continued on until they decided to camp at a destroyed farmhouse. Bluebell saw Gandalf walk away angirly. "Where are you going?" She asked. "To find some company I can stand." The wizard said hotly. "And that is?" She asked. "Myself!" He said before walking away.

Thorin didn't let the wizard bother him. "Gloin, Oin start a fire. Fili, Kili watch the ponies" The king ordered. Soon night fell and they had dinner on the fire. And Gandalf hadn't returned.


	2. Smallest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Bluebell wasn't caught by the trolls?

"He's been gone a long time." Bluebell says. "Who?" Bofur asks. "Gandalf." She answered. Bofur gives a cheery smile as usual. "No need to worry that pretty head of yours Bluebell." Bofur said before going to help divvy up the food.

The hatted miner swatted his brother's hand. "Stop it. You've had plenty." He said to Bombur when he tried sneaking another ladle of stew.

 Bofur came back to Bluebell with two bowls in his hands. "Can you take these to the lads?" He asked. She took them with a nod. She walked off towards the pony ring where she saw the two brothers rigidly still and staring at the make shift stable.

She extended the bowls to them but they didn't react. "What's wrong?" She asked. "We were supposed be watching the ponies." Fili said. "There were sixteen." Kili said. "Now there are fourteen." Fili said.

After a bit of haphazard sleuthing, they witnessed a troll taking Myrtle and Minty away. And the two dwarves leave Bluebell to take back the ponies to prove herself as a burglar. She sighs as they vanished from view and quietly walked back towards the troll's camp.

She saw the ponies held up in a crude pen as the trolls mentioned eating the farmer and his family. She shuddered. She crept along towards the pen and pulled her mother's dagger out. 

* * *

 

Fili was nervously eating the stew. "Calm down Fili." Kili said waving his spoon at him. "She just needs to sneak by the trolls and steal the ponies back." He said. "But they're trolls." Fili said before slowly chewing a piece of stewed meat. 

"And she's so small and quiet." Kili said. "She can probably sneak by unawares." Kili said with a full mouth. Soon enough the ponies bolted straight past them and into the camp. "Where's Bluebell?" Fili asked worriedly. They ran back into the camp. "Thorin!" Kili shouted. Fili saw the company trying to calm the spooked ponies. "What is it?" Thorin said trying to keep Minty under control. "Trolls!" Fili said. Thorin paled. 

"Where?" Dwalin asked as he readied his ax. "Back there." Kili said pointing back towards where the ponies were. "Where's Bluebell?" Bofur asked with a frown. "She went to go get the ponies back." Fili said. "What?" Many of the company asked. "Ready your arms." Thorin ordered as they went to go battle the trolls.

When they reached the clearing they were surprised to say the least. Their burglar was scurrying over, around and under them like a flighty field mouse. She ran over one troll as he tried to grab her but ended up hitting a troll to his left. Another troll tried to step on her, but she wove past the trolls legs quickly. Fili panicked when a troll managed to grab her. Kili was the first to react.

"Drop her!" The youngest dwarf shouted as he readied his stance. "Yeh what?" A troll asked dully. "I said: drop her." The youngest prince repeated. Kili caught a flying hobbit when the rest decided to charge with battle cries. They managed to wound a couple of trolls, before Fili's looking for the hobbit. He looks a little too long because a couple of trolls are holding him up by each of his limbs. "Lay down yer arms, or we rip 'is off." A troll grumbled. 

Fili looked at his Uncle apologetically when they all threw their weapons down. Half the company was tied to a spit and were being turned while Fili and the rest were sacked. Literally. "Fili what's gotten into you?" Thorin asked lowly. "I don't know." Fili hissed in shame. He truly had no idea what was wrong with him, maybe he should consult Oin if they live through this. His hopes sank when they argued over how to cook them. "They'd make a nice pie." One said. "I say we sit on them, an' squash them into jelly." Another said. "I saw we eat them raw!" The third said before picking Bombur up with one hand. Fili prepared for the worst.

What none of the dwarves were expecting was for Bluebell to stand atop the rock across from the troll camp. "Oh, boys!" She shouted. The trolls looked up at her. "Can we eat her?" One troll asked. "Catch me if you can!" She shouted and Fili could hear fear lace her voice as she out maneuvered the trolls again. She rand towards the fire and kicked dirt in it, much to the thanks of the dizzy dwarves on the spit. She makes a rude one handed gesture at them.

 She ran past the trolls again as they lumbered after her, and she led them in circles. "C'mon, a tastier morsel am I than dwarves!" She taunted by the farthest tree of the camp. "Not much for a pie!" A troll shouted.

Then she stopped suddenly and raised her arms. "At least I don't have parasites!" She said. "Did she say parasites?" Kili asked. "We don't have parasites you have parasites!" Kili shouted. "I won't forget that!" Dwalin shouted. Thorin kicked Kili. They all looked up at him. "I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin said. "I've got the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted "I've got nits!" Gloin shouted. "We're riddled!" Ori insisted.

"What would you have us do? Let them all go?" The grumpier troll asked. "I don't know ask him." She said pointing behind them. "May the dawn take you all!" Gandalf said as he stood atop the rock. "Can we eat him too?" A troll asked before Gandalf hit his staff against the rock.

The rock broke and the sunlight hit the trolls. Their thick leathery hides turned to stone. Gandalf stepped down from the rock and helped untied the dwarves on the spit. Bluebell walked quickly over and cut them out of the burlap sacks with a small silver dagger. "There." She said when she freed Thorin. The King Under the Mountain nodded his head in thanks, before going to talk to Gandalf.

"Parasites?" Bofur asked jokingly. "Sorry." She said with reddening cheeks. "No problem." Bofur said. Soon they were called over to a foul smelling cave. "Ugh. Troll stink." Gloin grumbled. Fili say Bluebell cover her nose with her sleeve for a moment. Soon they were all looking for items and supplies. Some were making 'long term deposits' and some searched for new weapons. 

Fili saw Bluebell look around in an empty corner. Fili saw what bugged her so much. There were children's toys piled up there. Soon they all left the foul smelling cave. Gandalf gave Bluebell a small elvish blade before a strange rustling could be heard.

They all formed a defensive circle, when a man on a rabbit drawn sled came in screaming "Thieves! Blood! Murder!" Gandalf visibly relaxed. "Radagast" he greeted. "Gandalf something is wrong, terribly wrong." Radagast said desperately. "Yes?" Gandalf asked. "Oh, I had a thought! It was on the tip of my tongue!" The brown wizard said before a look of realization spread across his face. "Oh, it's not a thought at all." He said. "It's just a little stick insect." The wizard said and sure enough, there was a stick bug on his tongue that Gandalf removed.

Fili looked incredulously at the wizard. He wore tattered brown robes and had bird droppings on the side of his face. He and Gandalf walked more into the bush to talk. Fili turned his head and saw Bluebell petting the rabbits that pull the brown wizard's sled. Fili saw her pass a few plant leaves to the rabbits. He couldn't help but smile a bit at that. He turned around and saw Bofur grin knowingly at him. He had no idea why though. 

Suddenly Kili shot down a warg scout, and Thorin used his newly acquired elven sword to silence an orc scout. Radagast said he'd draw them off. "I'd like to see them try." The eccentric wizard said determinedly.

* * *

 

They were running across the plains and stopping to hide behind stones along the way. They kept this up until Kili had to shoot down a scout. Then they just ran as fast as they could behind Gandalf. Soon they came down to a hidden pass and slid down inside of it. When they were all safely inside, they heard the sounds of horns. And they weren't orc horns. Suddenly a dead orc came in with an arrow in it. Thorin pulled the arrow out and and hissed "Elves." 

"There's a path down here!" Dwalin said. "Do we follow it or not?" The warrior asked. "Follow it, of course!" Bofur said. Soon they wandered through the narrow passage and were met with the sight of "Rivendell." Bluebell said in wonder.

They walked over to the Last Homely House of the West over bridges and stone paths. Soon they were greeted by an elf named Lindir. "Where is Lord Elrond?" Gandalf asked. The sound of elven horns sounded and the dwarves got into a defensive circle, and Fili may or may not have pulled Bluebell into the center of it. Soon a dark haired elf dismounted his horse. The wizard and the elf greeted each other happily... for an elf. Then he said something in elvish.

"What did he say?" Gloin asked hotly. "Does he offer us insult?" The banker demanded. "No Master Gloin he offers you food." Gandalf said. The dwarves had a huddled discussion briefly. "Alright then." Gloin said. 

They had just moved from their defensive circle when two elf twins came down. They greeted Lord Elrond, and Fili would guess that they were his sons. Soon their eyes fell on the company and they briskly walked towards them. Specifically Bluebell. One twin picked her up with a merry laugh. Fili and the dwarves were quick to their draw. "Bella!" The twin said hugging the flustered hobbit. Fili shot them a dirty look.

Soon the other twin hugged her too. "It has been so long, _mellon nin_." The elf said. Gandalf chuckled. "That's Bluebell Baggins, Belladonna Took's daughter." Gandalf said. The twins and even Lord Elrond looked surprised at that. "Can you put me down?" The hobbit asked meekly. The twin set her down. The two looked fascinated with her. 

"I take it your Dan and Ro." Bluebell said. The twins smiled. "Indeed we are." They intoned. "We apologize for our behavior." One twin said. "But you greatly resemble your mother." The other added. "I believe we have dinner." Lord Elrond said.

 


	3. Tales of a Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how the elves knew Belladonna Took.

Bluebell was thrown for a loop during the dinner. She was sitting next to Balin at the lower table and could feel Thorin bore holes in her. Elladan and Elrohir decided to help play their dinner music. Her mother did mention Elladan being a skilled harpist. Fili was brooding much like Thorin has over the duration of their acquaintance. She had know idea why but Bofur shared this knowing look with Bifur.

Bluebell heard those at the high table discussing the newly acquired elven blades. She looked down at her own. She felt slightly disappointed as Balin claimed to be a letter opener. She was glad to sit next to Balin though. These dwarves could be so rude! 

Seems to her that only Balin, Thorin and Dori had any semblance of manners. Dwalin was digging through the salads in search of meat and Ori was being picky like a faunt who didn't want to eat their vegetables. She just continued to eat her salad peacefully when Kili said something that almost made her choke on the lettuce.

He winked at Elladan. "Don't fancy elf maids much." He said. Bluebell was hoping he was joking. "Much to slender." He said. Dwalin followed Kili's gaze. "Tha's not an elf maid." Dwalin said. Soon many of the dwarves were laughing at the embarrassed archer.

Bluebell averted her eyes and saw a small dark haired child peek their head through. She motioned for the child to come close. The child did and saw that he was a young child of Men. Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond looked at the boy warmly. "Hello." Bluebell greeted kindly.

The boy smiled. "Hello." He returned. "What's your name?" Bluebell asked cordially. "Estel." The boy introduced. "My name is Bluebell Baggins." She said. "Not as pretty as Estel unfortunately." She said. Estel looked confused. "But your named after a pretty flower." He said. "It's a hobbity thing." She dismissed.

"What does Estel mean?" She asked curiously. "Hope." Estel said. She smiled kindly at him. "That's a lovely name." She said. "What does your name mean?" Estel asked. Bluebell was aware of several dwarves paying attention to her conversation. "Bluebell means humility." She said.

"Humilily?" He asked skweing the words like any child would. "It means to not be boastful. To keep from being too proud and mean." She said. His eyes rounded at that. "That's a nicer name." He said. She smiled at him. Elladan walked up towards Estel. "Estel this is Bella's daughter." The elf said.

The boys eyes went round and he had an excited and giddy look on his face. "From your stories?" He asked excitedly. Elladan nodded. "Care to share a story with us Bluebell?" Bofur asked with a twinkle in his eye. She noticed a lot of the others looking eagerly to know.

Bluebell sighed. "Alright. I suppose." She said. Estel looked happy to hear a story. Bluebell saw Ori pull out a journal and quill from his personal pack. "My mother Belladonna Took went on many adventures. Many Tooks do. One day my mother walked out of the Shire." Bluebell said. "Why?" Estel asked. "My father proposed to her." Bluebell explained.

"What?" Kili asked in shock. "She said she would be certain to marry him if she missed him throughout her travel." Bluebell explained. "And he just let her walk off?" Fili asked speaking for the first time throughout the dinner. "He helped her really. He dug through maps and books to tell her the safest way back home. She promised to be back when the planning and prepping was all done." Bluebell said with a bit of a chuckle.

"She wandered towards the Misty Mountains when she got caught out in a thunder storm." She said. Estel's eyes widened in shock. "She had no where to go. Then she saw a fire glowing in a nearby wood. She followed it only to discover that it was a camp of snatchers." She said. 

"What's a snatcher?" Estel asked. Bluebell frowned. "A group of bad people who take people away from their home for money." Elrohir said solemnly. Estel's eyes went wide in fright. Bluebell thought that was the best way to describe the secret slave traders.

"She found out they were snatchers and they soon wanted to snatch her." Many looked shocked. "She only had her walking stick with her but she swung it hard and got two in their knees and one in his loins." Many dwarves snorted at that. "But there was one more snatcher who got up from behind her. This snatcher had hit her over the head and she went out like a candle." Many of her listeners waited at the edge of their seats.

"My mother woke up in the camp, tied up and gagged." Bluebell said. "The snatchers were talking about where to send her off to, the goblins or the orcs." She said grimly. No dwarf there was expecting that. "That's when suddenly she saw a group of Rangers from the North come through. She managed to wiggle her hands free, and she threw a nearby rock in the distance."

"Some of the snatchers went to go check out the noise, and my mother quietly inched over towards the fire. She grabbed a burning log and rammed it into a snatcher's thick leg. The snatcher's scream brought the rangers over and soon the snatchers were done away with." Bluebell said. Estel wasn't the only one who looked relieved.

"Two of the rangers were twin elves." Bluebell said. Many of the dwarves realized who those rangers were. "I believe one of you called my mother a halfling and she threw mud at you." Bluebell said looking at the twins. "That was me." One twin said. "Roh!" Estel said in surprise. "Afterwards my mother rested in Rivendell before traveling over the Misty Mountains." Bluebell finished.

"If I recall your mother also scolded our father thoroughly for making the same mistake." One twin said. Everyone looked at Lord Elrond. The elf nodded at them. "Did she really make you sit down and told you to watch your words?" Bluebell couldn't help but ask. "Her exact words were: 'Sit down so I can properly scold you!' "Lord Elrond clarified. 

"Wow."Estel said in wonder. Bluebell chuckled at him. "Can you tell more?" Estel asked cutely. "Perhaps another time." Bluebell said sweetly. She noticed Fili staring intently at her and she felt her cheeks grow pinker. Estel pouted. "I believe our guests would love to tell you more stories after they've eaten and slept." Lord Elrond said kindly. Estel nodded and wandered off to somewhere else. 

"Sweet lad." Balin said kindly. Lord Elrond nodded to the elderly dwarf. Soon dinner went on as it did before. And then Bofur had to stand up and sing. Bluebell hoped they wouldn't get thrown out thanks to her companions food fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I got caught up with a bunch of things. Hope you like this new chapter. FYI Aragorn would physically be like five or six in this.


	4. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elves and Dwarves don't get along. Especially jealous dwarf princes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff galore!!

Fili was not in a good mood. He was surrounded by elves that kept irking him. The rude tree loving moss sniffers kept prancing around and messing with the company. The dwarves were treated with civility at best and Bluebell kept being whisked away like a plaything among children. He was trying to talk to her one morning when an elf dragged her off to play dress up since Bluebell came back in elvish attire. Fili snorted. She looked like a child in the dress (and it most likely belonged to one). Fili thought that she'd fare better in the dwarven gowns of the noble women. 

Then those two twins kept whisking her off to this way and that. Kili had said that he was beginning to act like Uncle Thorin. Fili knew he was, but he wasn't entirely sure what was setting him off about the elves. When lunch time rolled about Bluebell came back with Estel. Fili sat down next to the two with a smile. "Hullo." He greeted. "Hello Fili." Bluebell said. "Hiya." Estel bubbled. Fili smiled. Like many dwarves he held a soft spot for children. 

"Hello laddie." Fili greeted. "What have you been up to?" The prince asked the young child. "Me 'n Bluebell were in the gardens!" He said happily. Fili looked at their Burglar with an amused smile. "Oh?" He aksed. "They have nice gardens here." Bluebell said with reddening cheeks. Fili smiled at her. "I'm sure yours is better." Fili said. She blushed badly. "Erm- that was mostly thanks to Hamfast." She said quickly.

Fili chuckled. "I do believe your living up to your name." The blonde dwarf said smoothly. She blinked before giving him a tentative smile. "Are you two together?" Estel asked cutely. They both blushed. "No-no! We're companions on an adventure." She said with a red face. Fili was a bit stung for some reason but he shrugged it away. 

Lunch was relatively nice. There was more leafy greens but Bluebell seemed to enjoy eating it. Fili would've preferred a nice plate of roasted meat but he ate some of his salad. Besides Bombur found the kitchen and they've been eating what was appetizing. 

After lunch was done, Kili called him over. Bluebell walked off with Estel towards the garden again if he heard them properly. "Fili why don't you go and tell her?" Kili asked. "Tell her what?" Fili asked in genuine confusion. "You know what I mean." Kili said with a pout. Fili just gave his brother a weird look. "Oh, Mahal he's clueless." Bofur said. Fili didn't notice Bofur, Bifur and Bombur joining in. "What?" Fili asked again. "No." Kili said in disbelief. "What am I missing?" Fili asked. 

The two shared a look. "Well Fili, to answer that you should go see Bluebell." Bombur said."But I saw her at lunch." Fili said in confusion. They all gave him exasperated looks. Bifur began to shove him towards the direction where Bluebell left with Estel. "What should I do when I talk to her?"Fili asked in confusion. "Trust me you'll know." Bombur said. 

He began to walk towards the gardens after following the sound of giggling. He peeked in from behind a column and swore his heart stopped. Bluebell was giving this radiant smile as she sat among the many colorful flowers and singing. It wasn't in the deep voice of drawrves and sounded like dainty chimes compared to his mother's voice but it was divine to Fili's ears. 

_Dance to your shadow when it's good to be living lad_

_I'll lead you to the river where the light shines so blue_

_Dance to your shadow when it's hard to be living lad_

_Watch the morning coming on the land you love_

_Airfallarin failarin alkarin you_

_Airfallarin failarin alkarin you_

_Airfallarin failarin we are all lalala_

_Airfallarin failarin alkarin you_

_Dance to your shadow when it's hard to be living lad_

_I'll lead you to the ocean where young birds spread their wings_

_Dance to your shadow when it's good to be living lad_

_All through the cold wind by the blue-black hills_

_Airfallarin failarin alkarin you_

_Airfallarin failarin alkarin you_

_Airfallarin failarin we are all lalala_

_Airfallarin failarin alkarin you_

_Dance to your shadow when it's good to be living lad_

_I'll lead you to the river where the light shines so blue_

_Dance to your shadow when it's hard to be living lad_

_Watch the morning coming on the land you love_

_Airfallarin failarin alkarin you_

_Airfallarin failarin alkarin you_

_Airfallarin failarin we are all lalala_

_Airfallarin failarin alkarin you_

_Dance to your shadow when it's hard to be living lad_

_I'll lead you to the ocean where young birds spread their wings_

_Dance to your shadow when it's good to be living lad_

_All through the cold wind by the blue-black hills_

_Airfallarin failarin we are all lalala_

_Airfallarin failarin alkarin you_

Fili wasn't sure what half of the words meant but he could care less. He felt his heart swell and his soul sang. He knew Bluebell was his One. He cared for Bluebell. He smiled widely before swaggering over towards the she-hobbit. "Fili!" She squeaked in surprise. "Mind if I keep you two company?" He asked with a charming smile. "Sure!" Estel said happily. He saw Bluebell fiddle with a blue flower. "Isn't that the same flower as the one I gave you?" Fili asked.

She nodded with pink tinted cheeks. "It's a morning glory." She said. "They mean affection!" Estel added. Fili raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know it had a meaning behind it." He said. "Most flowers do." Bluebell said. "I know Bluebell means humility." Fili said. She nodded and looked briefly at the morning glory in her soft fingers. "How do you know the meaning of flowers?" Fili asked. "We hobbits learned it from Vana, the Vlal of flowers. She gave them meaning so she could communicate with Yavanna after she was married and they were separated. After we hobbits fell under their grace, she taught us the meaning of flowers." Bluebell said with a soft smile to Fili. 

"What do those mean?" Fili asked pointing towards a flower he didn't recognize. "Zinnia, to think of absent friends." Bluebell said. Fili pointed to a patch of daisies. "They mean innocence and hope."  Fili pointed again. "Joy of youth." And again. "Remembrance." And again. "Alas my poor heart." And again. "I think of you." By the time they stopped Fili knew more about flowers than he could've thought possible. 

He decided to start playing around with Estel and they began to pretend to battle. Fili wasn't paying that much attention and ended up tripping over a tree root and fell back and hit his head against a large oak tree. Fili clutched his forehead in pain, and he heard some quite shuffling. Fili was met with the sight of Bluebell fussing over him. "I'm fine." Fili insisted. She didn't look convinced. "Hard head." He said pointing to his blonde one. Estel was babbling a bit.

Then Bluebell pressed a soft kiss to his smacked forehead. Fili felt his cheeks turn pink. "Wha-?" He asked. She blushed at him. "Yay!" Estel cheered. "Huh?" Fili asked eloquently. "Kisses make everything better." Estel said happily. "Who told you that?" Fili asked. "Dan and Roh!" Fili wasn't sure whether to thank them or hit them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Airfailarin by Skilda. As for the flower meanings here they are( I got these from the internet and might not be entirely correct): Morning glory means affection. Zinnias mean to think of absent friends. Daisies mean innocence and hope. Lilac means joy of youth. Forget-me-nots mean remembrance or forget-me-not. Carnations mean alas my poor heart. And blue salvias mean I think of you. And finally bluebells mean humility.


	5. Flower Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Estel think of his father's guests?

Estel was having a wonderful time. He met dwarves and a hobbit! And not any hobbit, Dan and Roh's hobbit's daughter! Bluebell was amazing. She was nice and told him about the pretty flowers and sang pretty hobbit songs to him.

Estel was a bit sad that most of the dwarves ig- ignor- didn't pay attention to her. She was so pretty and nice. Estel was wondering if it's better that way. Some of those dwarves were rude and hairy. Estel liked talking to Bofur, and playing with Bifur's toys. Bombur did make some tasty snacks. Estel was glad he showed him where the kitchens were.

Ori was nice and liked to read with him in the library. Estel wondered if that big angry looking dwarf with the head tattoos wanted to come along too. He kept following Ori around. Estel wasn't sure, maybe he'll ask next time. Dori liked to fuss over Ori kinda like how the adults fussed over him. Nori liked to play hide and seek with some of the elves.

Oin and Gloin were usually around the other dwarves, but they liked to tell others about Gloin's son Gimli. Estel thought it would've been nice to meet Gimli. Maybe he will one day.

Balin was nice for an old dwarf but he was still nice. Thorin was... Kinda grumpy, but Estel heard that he doesn't get along well with elves. Kili was fun to play with. Almost everyone else was too big to play with him, but Kili was a great play mate.

Fili was fun to play with too, but he kept looking at Bluebell. Ever since Bluebell kissed his forehead better, the blonde dwarf keeps looking at her like she was the only good thing in the room. Estel likes watching the two of them, they are more fun than most of the elves who spend time together.

Estel was reading against a willow tree when he heard two people walk into the garden. Estel closed his book and peeked out from the willow branches. It was Fili and he kept starring at the flowers with a thoughtful expression on his face. That's when Dan and Roh came in. 

Estel ran out towards his brothers with his book. He said his hellos and his brothers told him their father wanted to talk to him. Estel nodded as he walked to his father's study. Along the way he saw Ori chat with that angry bald dwarf. "Thank you very much Mr.Dwalin." Ori said with a smile. Mr. Dwalin grunted and nodded. Estel saw them walk away, but Ori was giddy and hugging his book happily.

Estel walked into his father's study and gave his Ada a hug as a greeting. _" Hello Estel." "Hello."_

Estel greeted.  _"How has your day been?"_ He asked.  _"Great! Today Bluebell's supposed to tell me about Bella's adventures!"_ Estel giggled happily. His father smiled and nodded.  _"I am glad you like her."_

_" I think Fili likes her more."_ He said. His father raised an angled eyebrow. "Fili keeps talking to her, and looking at her and smiling at her. And he keeps telling her bunches and bunches of nice things." Estel babbled. His father nodded and after quickly quizzing him on his reading, he left to go find Bluebell for story time. 

He saw Ori and Mr. Dwalin again except both of them were red faced. Estel noticed that Mr. Dwalin gave Ori a small quill case.  Estel recognized it as the. Wood he was whittling earlier. Estel thought that was a nice thing for Mr. Dwalin to do as he wandered down the hall.He hurried off and found Bluebell with a hand full of flowers and something else in her hands.

"What're those?" Estell asked. Bluebell was cherry red as she cleared her throat. "Well, these are red tulips and irises." She said. "What do those mean?" Estel asked. "Irises mean a message." She explained. "and the tulips?" Estel asked. "They mean a declaration of love." She said quietly.

Estel's eyes rounded. "You're with someone?" He asked in shock. "no,no!" she said. "But someone wants you to know they love you." Estel said. She nodded and smiled sweetly at the flowers.

She was telling him about how Bella tried to out run the wind and needed up in a magic forest when they had to go eat dinner. Estel sat with Kili and was eating when Fili came to talk to Bluebell. Estel saw him give her a sky blue handkerchief with a bit of dirt on his hands. 

Estel tugged at Kili's shirt sleeve. "Did Fili tell Bluebell he loves her?" He asee when he remembered seeing the blonde dwarf in the garden earlier. Kili spluttered and looked at the two. Kili grinned down at him. "I think he did." The young dwarf said. Estel looked at the two and smiled.

Estel wanted the two of them to be together. A flower princess needs a prince to live happily ever after.


	6. The Misty Mountains Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company leaves Rivendell and relationships are budding.

Bluebell was sad to leave Rivendell. She was sure she would come back one day when she went back home. She snuck away and gave her final good byes to Dan, Roh and Estel. Estel was crying, so she gave him her green satin ribbon. 

She tied the ribbon into a section of his hair before kissing his forehead. She was sad to leave, and she would constantly move her curly hair out of her face to get as many final glances of the elven home.

"What happened to your ribbon?" Bofur asked. "Nothing." Bluebell said with a smile, as she trudged up at the back of the company. 

* * *

* * *

 

The thunder battle was terrifying. When they were being moved on the stone giant's knee, Bluebell was clinging on for dear life. Then the other giant came crashing on top of them.

* * *

 

Thorin was relieved to see his nephew alive and hale. "Where's Bluebell!?" Bofur asked suddenly. Thorin felt guilt for forgetting about their burglar. He saw the small she hobbit clinging to the narrow cliff side with a look of sheer terror on her face. 

Several dwarves tried to pull her but, but they couldn't get a grip on her small hands. Thorin jumped down and pulled the small she hobbit up right. He would've fallen if not for his shield brother Dwalin. 

"We almost lost our burglar, for a moment." Bofur said with a grin. "She's been lost ever since she came." Thorin said. He knew he was right. This was no place for a soft gentle she hobbit. She should not have come. 

They settled in a cave and hunkered down in the cold. Thorin rested on his side yet sleep would not take him. He heard the faintest set of footprints. "Where are you going?" Bofur asked.

"Back to Rivendell." Mistress Baggins said. "You can't, you're part of the company now." Bofur said. "No I'm not." Mistress Baggins said in a thin voice. "Thorin was right, I don't belong here." Bluebell said.

"You're homesick, I understand." Bofur said placatingly. "No you don't you're dwarves, your're used to not belonging anywhere." Bluebell said. "I am so sorry." She said immediately. 

Thorin felt his heart clench at how true her words were. "No, you're right. We don't belong." Bofur said sadly. "You go one then." Bofur said. "is there anything I can do to take back my words?" Mistress Baggins asked sadly.

"Another of your stories would be nice." Bofur said cheerfully. Thorin heard Mistress Baggins sigh and he silently shifted to hear her tale. She might not be much of a fighter, but she can cook a meal, and tell a good tale.

"Sixteen years ago, the Shire experienced one of it's worst harvests in the history of the Shire." Thorin was confused. Her tales never started as dark as this one. "That winter was brutal. Many starved to death. The harsh winter was the second most brutal that the hobbits of the Shire have ever experienced."

"The river froze... And orcs and wargs crossed the frozen river into the Shire." She said solemnly. "What?" Bofur asked in disbelief. "It was a massacre. They would break into our homes and cut us in the street. Some were eaten, some were left for dead, mutilated, some were taken away, never to be seen again. And some were chew toys... Like Barlow." She said with a voice thin with sorrow. 

"Why didn't anyone go to Ered Luin for help?" Bofur asked. Thorin wondered that too.

"We were denied help." Bluebell said solemnly. The cave was thick with a heavy silence. "What's that?" Bofur asked. Thorin looked and Mistress Baggins' blade glowed blue. Orcs, and goblins.

"Everyone, get up!" Thorin shouted and then the floor swung open, and they fell down the dark grim cavern that reeked of death and blood.


	7. More than A Ring Was Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf has a habit of running late. Also remember Bluebell's story in Rivendell?

When Bluebell fell down she was squished by several dwarves. She curled up in a ball as small as she could when she heard the nightmarish growls and grunts of the goblins as they neared. She was spared as they took the dwarves away. As she stood a small goblin began to grapple with her and as she fell she swore she saw a heart broken pair of blue eyes before tumbling down into the darkness below.

She always had horrible timing. Right when she was sure she was going to die, she finally figured out that she loves the cheeky dwarf prince.

* * *

Bluebell woke up in a thick patch of humongous mushrooms that covered her. She peeked out from a space between the large caps and noticed that the goblin was alive. Then a strange decrepit creature with large eyes crawled forward and dragged the goblin away as it talked to someone. She got up when she couldn't see or hear either of them. She carefully walked forward when she noticed something on the ground. It was a simple gold ring. It looked similar to the wedding bands the wealthier Men of Bree would wear.

She decided to place it in one of her coat pockets. Perhaps it may come of use later. Maybe if they have to trade for supplies or something? She heard something and decided to carefully peek out from a set of rocks. The creature had taken the goblin out towards a small island on a dark underground lake.  The creature began to sing in a deliriously happy tune as it bashed the goblin's head with a rock.

_The rock and pool Is nice and cool, So juicy-sweet! Our only wish, To catch a fish, So juicy-sweet!_

Soon Bluebell's sword lost it's bright blue glow as the goblin was surely dead. She gasped and accidentally kicked a few pebbles. The noise gained the creatures attention. She looked around nervously and found it crawling along the rocks. "What is its precious?" The creature asked. Bluebell steadied her sword directly between her and the creature. "My name is Bluebell Baggins. I'm a hobbit of the Shire." She said after swallowing her uneasiness. 

"Hobbitses? What is a hobbitses?" The creature asked. "We've had orcses and goblinses, but never hobbitses, before." It said giddily. Then the creature began to crawl closer towards her. "Is it soft? Is it juicy?" "STAY BACK!" She shouted as she swung her sword a bit. "I will use this if I have to." She declared as the creature screamed. "Lotsts. Its losts precious." The creature crooned. "Yes, and I would like to get un-lost as soon as possible." Bluebell said.

"Oh we knows. We knows safe path-Shut up!" The creature said. "I didn't say anything." Bluebell said nervously. "Wasn't talking t' you." The creature said before making this horrid cough. "Gollum,gollum!" 

"Look I don't have time for games-" "Oh, we likes games, don'ts we precious?" The creature, Gollum said. "Whats has roots nobody sees, Up up up it goes and yet never grows?" Gollum asked. "A mountain." Bluebell deadpanned.

"I says we eats it!" The creature said in a vicious voice. "No no. Let's play a game just you and me. A game of riddles." Bluebell said. "Yes, just us." Gollum said quietly. "So if I win, you show me the way out, deal?" Bluebell asked. "What what do we do if it loses? Well then precious then we eats it." Gollum said to  himself. Gollum looked back up at Bluebell from behind a black rock. "If Baggins loses we eats it whole." Gollum said.

Bluebell paused for a brief moment. "Fair enough." 

She lowered her sword and thought hard. She needed to outsmart this creature. "Thirty white horses on a white hill. First they champ. Then they stamp. Then they stand still." The creature looked puzzled for a moment before shouting "Teeths!" Then it opened it's grim mouth. "But we only has nine." 

The creature scurried and crawled around her. "Voiceless it cries. Wingless it flutters. Toothless it bites, Mouthless mutters." Bluebell was thoughtful. "Half a moment."She said as she walked down towards the water's edge. She noticed the ripples the wind- "Wind!" She cried. "Very clever hobbitses." Gollum sneered as it crawled too close for her comfort. "A box without hinges, key or lid. Yet golden treasure inside is hid." She said as she raised her sword again. 

"Last riddle." Gollum said as he vanished from view. "This thing all things devours: birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel. Grinds hard stones to meal;Slays king, ruins town,And beats high mountain down." Bluebell sat there puzzling. She was going over every name of a monster she has ever heard of. She almost wanted to say Smaug. "Time's up." Gollum growled. 

"Time! The answer is time." Bluebell said. "Last riddle." Gollum growled. Bluebell wracked her brain for hard riddles. As she though she put her hands in her pockets. She felt the cool touch of the ring. "What have I got in my pockets?"

* * *

Fili was not sure how this could get any worse.

Bluebell has fallen into a chasm thanks to a goblin. He and his kinsmen are at the mercy of goblins as they stood before the ghastly Great Goblin. As the Great Goblin was talking a curious goblin found Orcist.

Soon Fili felt the sting of the goblin whips along his back and arms. The whips had multiple edges that bit into his skin even through his thick travelling clothes. He felt horrified as the goblins laughed and enjoyed the pain he and his fellows endured.  His skin burned and he had no weapons left to fight with. He hoped for a miracle however slim the odds may be.

"Bring in the back breaker! Bring in the bone smasher!" 

Fili's hopes were being drowned in the cries and cheers of the goblins.

* * *

When Bluebell was safely out of range of Gollum's cave she was about to head towards an exit when she heard something. It was a strange humming. It sounded like an old hobbit song she grew up hearing, but has long since forgotten the words. She slunk towards the humming and knew exactly why she heard a hobbity tune in a goblin underground.

* * *

 

Thorin stood there being talked down to and degraded by the repulsive goblin who sat on his throne of bones and grim. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head. The pale orc." The Goblin said and Thorin felt his blood boil. "Azog the Defiler died from his wounds long ago!" Thorin spat back. "Oh, you think his defiling days are done?" The Great Goblin asked in a sneer. 

That's when Thorin heard the sound of goblins screaming. He turned around and on a small rock stood their burglar, Mistress Baggins. "An' who're you?" The Great Goblin asked curiously. "I am Bluebell Baggins! Kinswoman of Bandobras the Bullroarer!" She shouted with a look in her eye Thorin had never seen before. All the goblins hissed and shrieked at her. "You claim kinship to the King Killer Took!?" The Great Goblin demanded.

Then Mistress Baggins raised her sword high over head. It was a starking blue compared to the dark of the caves. "FOR THE SHIRE!" She shouted and soon she was followed by several others.

Thorin noticed something alarming. The others she called to arms were hobbits. There was two dozen in number but Thorin felt his blood grow cold as he looked more closely at the new hobbits. They looked pale and withered as if they hadn't seen day for years. Some were even missing limbs and parts of their face. The hobbits Bluebell summoned brandished self made weapons and stolen goblin cleavers. 

They were trying their best but they still were being cut down quickly. Several managed to set the company free. "Get out of here." A one eared youth told Thorin as the hobbit lad swung a rusty blade at the goblin about to cleave Mistress Baggins. That's when the wizard came in.

Soon the dwarves were armed and escaping. They all followed Gandalf. However Thorin kept witnessing hobbit after hobbit die as they traversed the goblin underground. 

Thorin swore he heard Ori scream when a one armed hobbit splattered black goblin blood onto his face. "THIS WAY!" A one eyed hobbit woman, perhaps no older than Bluebell shouted as she led them towards the exit. She however was run through the abdomen with a gnarled spear. 

Thorin took the liberty of slicing the Great Goblin's sagging neck. Soon they had descended via a falling bridge segment. Bluebell had ushered what few surviving hobbits she could. Even in a crumpled heap Thorin noticed that most of the six runaways were children. Four children total and all had been mutilated by a goblin at some point. Bluebell was helping an older boy hold a one legged child as she ushered a girl with no eyes to hold onto a one armed boy's empty sleeve. There were two women, one had several deep scars and the other was missing her nose. They led the children out as Bluebell said something in the language of hobbits.

As Thorin was trying to wrest hi sway free Bofur had to jinx them by saying "Well that could have been worse." And shortly after he had said those words the Great Goblin's corpse landed on top of all the dwarves.

They ran towards a clearing near some tall old pines as they all rested to catch their breath. "Why did you come back?" Thorin asked Bluebell. She looked him straight in the eye. "You're right. I miss my home. I miss my arm chair and my garden. But you see, that's home to me. And you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. And I'm going  to help you take it back. Just like you did for me." She said with a determined smile. 

Soon there was the sound of women and children screaming among the howls of wargs. Bluebell paled. "Oh no..." She said in a deathly quiet whisper. "Out of the frying pan-" Thorin said "And into the fire." Gandalf finished as they ran towards what was a cliff side.

"To the trees!" Gandalf said as they all ran towards the tall pines. Thorin climbed up and checked to make sure everyone was in a tree. Soon the warg riders descended onto the pine clearing. The wargs and goblins began to attack the trees and soon everyone was climbing and clamoring into a single large tree that was tilting over the cliff side.

Gandalf used his magic to light several pine cones to ward off the goblins and wargs. That's when the tree went sideways. Several dwarves were hanging onto the branches and each other. That's when Thorin saw a figure he had fought back at Moria.

* * *

Fili watched in horror as Uncle Thorin faced Azog and was being knocked around and bitten. What he was not expecting was for small, little Bluebell to rush forward and stab the goblin that was going to take his Uncle's head. She gave the company enough time to  run to the aid of their king. Then Gandalf's eagles came swooping in and gathered the entire company safely. 

The eagles placed them upon the high peak of the Carrock. Gandalf had used his magic to heal Uncle Thorin much to the relief of everyone. As Thorin rose he looked at Bluebell. "What were you thinking? Did I not tell you that you had no place among us? That you would be a burden?" Thorin asked causing Bluebell to lower her eyes. "Never have I been more wrong in all my life." Thorin said before pulling the she-hobbit into a tight hug. 

"No no, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a fighter or even a burglar." She said with a cheeky grin towards Gandalf. "Look." Balin breathed. "Erebor." Bluebell said. "Our home." Thorin said with a warm smile. Fili stared at the distant mountain. His family's home. 

Fili did something he knew he will most likely get an earful for later. He pulled Bluebell's face into his chest and rested his head on her's as he threaded her tangled curls. "F-Fili!" She said embarrassed. "Finally!" Bofur shouted with a grin. "What did I just miss?" Thorin asked. "Fili here has become enamored with our burglar." Bombur said with a chuckle. Fili felt his face heat up a bit. It couldn't have been that obvious could it?   


"Since when?" Thorin asked genuinely puzzled. "Since he walked into her home." Kili supplied. Fili blushed more as Bluebell spluttered. "Really now?" Dwalin asked with a raised eyebrow at him.  **"Although he didn't figure it out until Rivendell."** Bifur said. Gloin laughed heartily. "It took elves fer ye to realize how ye felt?" Gloin asked. Fili didn't respond and decided to pick the pine needles out of Bluebell's curls. 

**"Fili, do we need to talk about caves and hammers?"** Throin asked to his complete mortification. "UNCLE!" He shouted in embarrassment as everyone, even Gandalf laughed. "Be thankful your mother isn't here. Mahal knows what Dis would be doing to the two of you." Thorin chuckled. Fili heard Bluebell squeak. 

"I believe it would be in our best interest to head downwards." Gandalf said, as he led the way down the Carrock. The mirth dissipated when the howls of wargs could be heard faintly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I'm going to try and work on updating more often.


	8. Bear's Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Beorn's the dwarves ask about the hobbits Bluebell found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the last chapter was rushed! I hope that this one is paced better. I also hope I will answer any questions that came up earlier.

They ran as fast as they could when the sound of orc horns grew louder and closer. Soon they were running through the forest when Bluebell saw the largest bear in her life when she was sent out to scout. When the bear roared, Bombur was the first to sprint towards the only shelter they could find.

Although, it was odd that there would be such a large cottage out in the wild, Kili thought.

* * *

 

The company had settled into the large cottage that belong to the skin changer Beorn, according to Gandalf. They had all begun to settle down for the night, when Thorin spoke up.

"Mistress Baggins, where did you find those hobbits?" Thorin asked. Kili turned his head to see a rigid and sad she-hobbit. 

She swallowed and looked down tearfully. "Bluebell?" Fili asked as he placed a comforting hand on her back. She took a ragged breath. "It's a long story." She said thinly. "We have a while to wait for our host." Gandalf said. She opened and closed her fists a few times before taking a deep breathe. "Sixteen years ago, orcs and wargs invaded the Shire." Kili was not the only one who was shocked. 

"Many were killed... like Barlow Clayhanger." Bluebell said uneasily. Kili felt a pit form in his stomach. "Some were taken away, never to be seen again." She said uneasily. Everyone was tense. "You said that the Shire called to Ered Luin for help." Bofur said imploringly. "And we were denied help." Bluebell said. Kili went cold. 

"Are you sure that was what happened?" Dwalin asked. Bluebell looked at the warrior with a wet glare. "I am sure Mr. Dwalin." She said bitterly. "I dragged my starved body along with several cousins of mine to the gates of your dwarven settlement, and had the door promptly shut in my face!" She shouted. "So insted we dragged ourselves north to get help from the rangers instead!" She sobbed. 

Fili pulled the she-hobbit towards himself and tried his best to comfort her. "And those hobbits from the goblin mines are the prisoners that were stolen from their homes." Thorin said bitterly. "Most were the children that were born there." Bluebell said into Fili's chest. "I found them after I was looking for a way to find you." Bluebell said. 

"I heard a hobbity song, and found them in cages made from bones." She sobbed again. Fili had a pained look on his face as he hugged her. "Why did only six of them come out?" Gandalf asked. "I asked most of them to come back with us. I wanted them to go home." Bluebell couldn't stop sobbing at this point. 

"The older ones were sick--dying and said they'd rather die fighting their captors." Fili started to pet her curly hair soothingly. "Sick?" Oin asked grimly. "Hobbits need sunlight. They were stuck in the dark and forced to eat goblin gruels." Bluebell said morosely. Oin had a disgusted and shocked look on his face that sank Kili's stomach to his knees.

Kili felt like he was going to be sick. "I managed to lead the few healthy enough to travel, out towards the direction of Rivendell, but the orcs showed up and-and-" Bluebell blubbered. "It's okay. Maybe they managed to get lucky." Fili comforted. Bluebell looked up at the blonde with a heartbroken look. "I am starting to believe you're a good luck charm. Maybe they got lucky too." Fili said with a comforting smile.

Kili was glad that Fili knew how to comfort people. Bluebell needed him really bad at this point. 

"Mistress Baggins, I am so sorry the inaction of me and my people caused this." Thorin said with a bowed head. "If I had known that orcs and wargs had ravaged your people's land, we would have helped." Thorin said. Kili along with several others agreed. "If I find the dwarf who turned you away, I will make sure he pays for his negligence." Thorin swore.

Bluebell looked shocked. "You don't have to go to all the trouble." She said in a fluster that lightened Kili's heart. "I am shocked that you agreed to come along with us if you yourself were refused aid." Balin said. Bluebell shifted a bit in Fili's hold and Kili saw her face turning a bright red. "It was a hard time for all of us back then. And I never believed in holding grudges. You saved my home, so now I'm helping you get your's back, because it's the right thing to do, I think." Bluebell said.

Kili was a bit shocked, but he quickly smiled again. "The world needs more hobbits I think." Kili said with a grin. Gandalf smiled and nodded. 

Soon they grew drowsy and settled down to sleep for the night. Kili snorted when he saw that Dwalin's night shift consisted of mostly glancing at a sleeping Ori. Kili rolled over and saw Fili sound asleep with a protective hold over a now comforted hobbit.

* * *

 

Beorn was confused. Mostly furious, but he was still confused. He was wondering what the foul, despicable orcs and goblins were chasing. As he finished charging through pitifully small goblin charges he lumbered towards the strange scent his nose found. He lifted his muzzle to be sure he wasn't mistaken. There was blood in the air. 

Dwarvish blood, orc, goblin and warg, but there was a blood he did not recognize at first. He followed the smell to a small clearing. 

On the clearing was a pile of corpses. Two females had been decapitated with a dull blade that was used to hack at their necks if he was to guess by the jagged neck wounds. Then there was a sight that made him roar. Younglings. All four were dead, run through on an upturned spear that was stuck into the ground. 

Beorn chased after the orcs when the sight and scent of the vaguely familiar blood brought back vicious memories of his days as an enslaved spectacle and of his days of being the last of his kind.


	9. The Lion's Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beorn meets his guests.

Bluebell woke up to sunlight and a honeybee the size of a large mouse buzzing near her face. She woke up with a jolt and saw Gandalf. The grey wizard chuckled at her. She saw that most of the company was still drowsy. "Bluebell I would like for you to meet our host, Beorn." Gandalf said gesturing towards a large bearded man with a wild feel to his person.

"Gandalf." Beorn said gruffly. "I hope you don't mind us using your home, we were in desperate need." Gandalf urged. "Tell me your tale, and I will decide if I should throw you out or not." Beorn said. Gandalf regaled their journey and he had Bluebell interject every now and then. Beorn gave this booming laugh.

"You and Little Bunny tell a fine tale. I suppose I could allow you a few days stay here." Beorn said before walking outside to gather something or other.

"B-bunny!?" Bluebell squeaked as she heard several dwarves snicker at the nick name. "It's actually rather fitting Bluebell." Bofur said with a laugh. "You live in a hole." Kili pointed out. "Your feet are large and quick." Balin added. "Not to mention child rearing." Gandalf added as he cleaned his pipe with his beard.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked. "Hobbits tend to have many children. In fact, the Old Took had twelve children." Gandalf said. Everyone looked disbelievingly at the wizard and Bluebell. "Surely you jest." Dori said.

"Actually he isn't. My mother was his eighth child." Bluebell said. "A dozen children!?" Many asked in shock. "Bombur has five, and that's incredibly rare!" Bofur said in shock. "Really? I'm an only child and that's rare for hobbits. The most common number is around three to five, but I've known several couples to have seven." Bluebell said.

Several dwarves were rendered speechless. "We need hobbits in Erebor." Kili said all of a sudden. "Well, I know the royal family will be getting a taste of hobbit virility." Bofur said lewdly as he waggled his eyebrows. Bluebell went bright apple red and Fili was a deep scarlet too. "BOFUR!" Fili shouted as several dwarves laughed at the crass joke.

Fili grumbled something in dwarvish before taking Bluebell by the hand to the outside of the cottage. Fili and Bluebell stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Oh." Bluebell breathed when she noticed the garden. It was pretty. It was more like a growing patch of wild flowers, but it was beautiful. She noticed a patch of viscarias and she smiled. 

Fili was looking at her warmly. "More flower meanings?" Fili asked. She nodded. "They mean 'Will you dance with me?'" She said pointing to the vibrant viscarias. Fili looked surprised. "I didn't think there would be a flower for that." He admitted. Bluebell grinned at him. "We have a meaning for everything, I believe I told you this before." She said.

Fili chuckled. "Hard head." He gestured to where he hit his head back in Rivendell. They chuckled together for a moment. "Bluebell?" Fili asked. "Hm?" 

"That song you sang to Estel in the garden. Can you tell me what it means?" Fili asked. She was briefly surprised. "Well it's about an old Took tale." She said with a grin. "Care to share?" Fili promoted.

"Well, the story claims that a Took of old married a fairy." She said. Fili went shocked. "A fairy?" He repeated. She nodded. "The fairy met him during a hard period after shortly settling into the Shire, so she made this song along with the promise to take him with her to the undying lands. But the legend is that he died one winter and she faded shortly after." Bluebell said sadly.

They sat in silence for a moment. "How long do hobbits live?" Fili asked quietly. "A hundred years." Bluebell said in confusion. Fili straightened up a bit. "Can you sing that song again Bluebell?" Fili asked.

* * *

 

Thorin was inside talking to Beorn and Gandlaf. "Where is Little BUnny?" Beorn asked. "She in the garden with Fili." Ori chirped causing Dori to shush him. Beorn wandered towards the window and gave a deep chuckle. "Young Lion seems to like Little Bunny." The skin changer chuckled before striding back to the table.  

Thorin glanced out the window and saw the two of them sitting peacefully in the large, untamed garden. Thorin faintly picked up on a strange song that Mistress Baggins was singing. "I am sorry to have brought orcs so close to your home." Gandalf said.

The door creaked and Thorin heard a pair of heavy dwarven boots on the floor. "It is not I you should feel sorry for. It is to the other young bunnies you should be sorry for." Beorn growled. "What others?" Bluebell asked. Thorin was surprised, he didn't hear her at all. "Six bunnies like yourself. Two she bunnies and younglings the orcs got to." Beorn said bitterly.

Thorin saw Bluebell go from confused to shock to heartbroken within a second. Her eyes spilled salty tears as she struggled to hold back sobs. Fili was quick to draw her into a hug again. Thorin casted a stern look at the skin changer. The man may be his host, but he should have handled that more delicately. 

Beorn offered honeyed bread and milk to Mistress Baggins in hopes of stopping her tears. Thorin may be a king, but he, like most dwarves are unable to deal with a crying woman. Thankfully his sister rarely cried. 

Mistress Baggins was quiet, if still a bit teary. Thorin knew how she felt, to an extent. He has braved and survived battles. Sometimes the worst guilt came from believing deaths were your fault. And sometimes it came from surviving while others didn't.

* * *

 

 The next day Beorn had told them that a trip through Mirkwood was fool hardy. "A darkness lies upon that forest." Beorn said. Beorn was also glad they would be leaving soon. Out of all fourteen of them, he liked three.

Gandalf he already knew. The Little Bunny was sweet, and Beorn was glad she cheered up last evening. He knew his words were harsh, but it would seem crueler to give her fantasies that would never come true in his opinion. The Young Lion was likeable a well, only because he cared for Little Bunny. 

The rest were just like the dwarves he's met before. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy," Beorn picked up a small white mouse the scholar shoved off of his arm. "They don't care for others that they feel are lesser than them." Beorn looked down at what remained of his shackle. 

"But I hate orcs more." Beorn said as he looked back at his small guests. 

"What do you need?"

 


	10. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company enters Mirkwood

Beorn had lent them ponies and spared some supplies. They had to return the ponies when they reached the edge of Mirkwood. When the ponies trotted back Bluebell took a deep look at the forest. "This wood is sick. Very, very sick." She said. The air felt thicker there and the trees seemed...bleak. Beorn was not exaggerating over the darkness that claimed this forest.

Gandalf stopped by Bluebell. "You've changed Bluebell Baggins. You're certainly not the same hobbit from the Shire." The wizard said in a way most would figure to be a cryptic pride. "Gandalf I found something in the Goblin Tunnels." Bluebell said as she fingered the ring in her pocket. "Yes?" Gandalf asked imploringly. "My courage." She said. Why couldn't she mention the ring? "Good! Well that's good, You should need it." The wizard said kindly.

Soon, Gandalf left them. Bluebell was sure this was hopeless now. They had entered the forest and stuck to the path. Bluebell's nerves felt weary of this place. The thick muggy air and the grim, tired trees made her uneasy. As if this wasn't bad enough, Bombur drank from the river. Soon the large dwarf was fast asleep and could not be woken up. They all ran after him, and went of the path.

They all began to take turns carrying Bombur. Well, Bluebell was carrying what few supplies they had left. They began to run short on food and water as they treked around blindly through the forest in search of the path. Kili was unable to get any black squirrels since hunger skewed his aim. Soon they all stopped towards a tall old tree. 

Bluebell climed the tree to get a bearing. When she broke through the forest tops she smiled at getting cool, fresh air back in her lungs, and she felt her head clear from the dizzying mug of this enchanted wood. She was also amazed by the flock of black Emperor butterflies she was surrounded by. She turned around a bit and found edge of the Mirkwood.

She climbed back down, but for some reason the dwarves were gone.

* * *

 

Tauriel was leading a team to help keep the spiders at bay. They heard too much commotion for it to be just spiders, and followed it. Tauriel caught sight of thirteen web covered dwarves. The elves quickly dispatched the spiders with age old grace and skill. Prince Legolas demanded them searched. 

Tauriel found a familiar dwarf, among the webs. She was internally glad she saw Kili again, and briefly wondered if that wish she made had any truth to this. Soon Tauriel had to lead Kili back as a prisoner to her kingdom. The dwarves were placed in various cells. She briefly saw one of her fighters take another hidden blade off the blonde dwarf. 

"Aren't you going to search me?" Kili asked. "I could have anything down my trousers."

Tauriel gave a small smile. "Or nothing." She said as she closed the door. As she was walking out of the prison, Prince Legolas stopped her.  _"Tauriel, why does that dwarf stare at you?"_  The Prince asked.

_"I do not know. But he is quite tall for a dwarf."_ She said before she walked out of the prison and towards the throne room to talk to King Thranduil.

* * *

 

Bluebell was forever thankful for this magic ring.  She hid out in the shadows of this elven kingdom as she silently followed the rest of the company. She found Thorin being questioned by a regal elf with a crown of branches and leaves. Confounded dwarves and their stubbornness!

She was beginning to sympathize with Gandalf as she watched Thorin botch the only chance he had of talking his way of getting his kinsmen and friends to be released. Bluebell was thinking that if Fili claims to be hard headed, he has nothing on his uncle.

"Why do you linger in the shadows?" The Elven King asked in Bluebell's direction. She was nervous for a moment, when a red headed she-elf stepped out from behind her. She was so relieved.

Bluebell, like most hobbit women had an ear for gossip, despite how mush she may dislike herself for doing so. She managed to find out that this elf was King Thranduil, and that this she-elf Tauriel, was a different type of elf than the royal family. She called herself Silvan. And apparently the prince had feelings for Tauriel... Oh Vala, she feels like a girly tween!

She followed Tauriel silently and managed to find the prison. She slunk back against the wall and began to look for- for Fili. She would be lying if she wasn't worried about everyone, but she loved Fili. She knew it when she fell in the Goblin Tunnels and she was reassured of that when she fought against the spiders. 

She spotted the blonde dwarf prince and heard a tired Balin and an angry Thorin. "I told him he could ishkh khakfe andu null."

How was an elf supposed to do that!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I love the little khuzdul Thorin throws in. It was hilarious.


	11. Back From the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf finds more than he bargained for in Dol Gudor and Bluebell is trying to save the dwarves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off an extended clip from Desolation of Smaug, but I tweaked it more.

Gandalf had a sinking feeling in the deepest pit of his stomach. The very air around Dol Gudor seemed heavy with an unseen shadow. He could see why Radagast wished to not return when they reconvened at the High Fells. 

That sinking feeling only seemed to grow as he and Radagast performed several revealing spells. The abandoned fortress was most definitely not abandoned. There were spiked orc cages hanging from cruel chains, some containing skeletons of various shapes and sizes. "Radagast... Go and no matter what happens to me here, do not return for me." Gandalf implored as he gathered his courage and wits. The brown wizard did so reluctantly. 

Gandalf cautiously stepped deeper into the twisted ruins, challenging all that is foul and cruel in a fair tongued language. As he crept further in, he heard a scuffling across the grimy stone floors. Gandalf readied his staff and sword as he began to cautiously scan for the cause of the scuffling. He walked back towards the remains of what must have been a beautiful pillar. Not to soon after he did, something jumped onto him. 

Gandalf struggled as the snarling creature scrambled and clawed at him with sharp, pointed nails. Gandalf managed to throw the creature off of him and through a curtain of barely thorny vines. Gandalf hurries down a flight of stairs to confront this creature. He rushes down a narrow corridor with thorn riddled walls, not slowing down despite being given a stinging scratch. The scurrying sound could be heard again. The creature was on the move again. 

Gandalf would go this way and that trying to find the creature, but it was so fast he saw only a slight impression in his peripheral vision. He tried to follow his ears but the cold stone ruins echoed and intensified whatever scurrying and guttural snarling he heard.

That's when the creature struck again. The struggle was brief, but Gandalf managed to pin the creature that stood half his height down. It continued to snarl and writhe like a trapped animal. Gandalf put a hand on it's brow, and chanted the words to return it to it's true state of mind. The snarling stopped. And Gandalf was met by a familiar pair of eyes that were set in a recognizable tattooed face. "Thrain." Gandalf said sadly. "Son of Thror. My dear old friend." Thrain looked up at him in recognition.

"Gandalf." Thrain croaked. "I am so sorry I left you for dead my old friend." Gandalf choked solemnly. "A son. I had a son. Thorin!" Thrain said. "And you shall see him again." Gandalf promised. He knew that Thorin had not found peace for himself since Moria, and it was only right that he return his old friend back to his family. "A lifetime." Thrain said airily. "I've been here a lifetime."  

"Come now my friend we must leave." Gandalf helped his old friend to his feet and began to lead him back towards the entrance. "Moria was overtaken by orcs. War.We were at war. I was surrounded." Thrain rambled. Gandalf tried to hurry him out of this accursed place, as he feared it preyed on his mind in deeper ways than he would like to speculate. "And then the defiler came. Azog the defiler." Gandalf stopped when Thrain froze in his step. Gandalf noticed something odd, and raised Thrain's hand. He was missing a finger.

"They took it." Thrain croaked in horror. "The last of the seven." Gandalf said bitterly. The last of the seven rings of powers entrusted to the dwarves. Gandalf remembers that the ring was once placed on Thrain's finger by Thror himself. And Azog took it. This could only spell disaster.

"C'mon. Let's go find a way out." Gandalf said quickly as he climbed a set of stairs. "Out?" Thrain asked. "There is no way out the serpents will stop you." Thrain said in hopeless defeat as he pointed at a wall. Gandalf looked at the wall. There was nothing. "It's an illusion. Only an illusion." Gandalf said firmly as he banged his staff against the wall. It seemed to snap Thrain out of his trance. 

Gandalf gripped his staff in worry "My dear old friend what did they do to you?"

* * *

 

Bluebell quietly walked towards Thorin's cell. "Thorin." She whispered. The dwarven king jumped in surprise. She removed the ring from her finger. "Bluebell!" He said with a smile. "How did you escape?" The dwarf asked. "When I was down in the mountains, I won a magic ring from a foul creature." She whispered. "Listen I'm going to try and find a way out for all of us, but please be patient." Bluebell asked earnestly.

"Of course." Thorin said in a tone that she believed was a promise. She nodded and slipped the ring back on.

She began to follow the elves around the palace hoping for a glimpse of a possible escape. No such luck.She got into the routine of sneaking around and living off of scraps. She couldn't take anything big, or the elves might notice that she exists.

She finished a small scrap of burnt bread and fruit rinds and slipped back towards the prison cells. She made sure it was empty of guards, and continued down towards Fili's cell. Fili was curled into himself in a corner of the cell. She slipped the ring off of her finger and knelt down at the bars. "Fili." She whispered. 

Fili shot his head up. When he saw her he gave her a bright smile as he rushed towards the bars. "Bluebell!" He said happily. She gave him a soft smile. "Fili." The blonde prince held her small hands in his. "How're you holding up?" Fili asked. She gave him a confused look. "Fine. I should be asking you that. You're the one in a cell." She asked dubiously. Fili gave her a lopsided smile. "I thought by now, you would have known dwarves are as tough as stone." Fili said.

 "Cheeky dwarf princes." She huffed. Fili chuckled a bit. "Fussy little flower lover." Fili retorted before pressing his long nose against Bluebell's. "But I'm thankful you're safe." Fili said reassuringly. She gave him a smile.  "I'll try to get you all out of here." Bluebell said with a fiery determination. "Hm. And care for a bit of progress in this courting when you do?" Fili asked as he played with her curls. She blushed slightly and coughed. "If you wish." She muttered. Fili grinned, and she found it infectious.

Little did she know, it would be months before she would walk with Fili again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping with our beloved travelers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'll try to finish this story before the end of the year. Hope you like it!

Bluebell was slinking around the palace again. She was invisible, and currently carrying a small handful of scraps to eat. She can't take anything of great size, or the elves will know she's there. She scurried back down to the dungeons, eating tossed aside bread crusts, and over cooked vegetables. She waited for the guards to change posts again. They always change posts at this time.

She had no idea how long they were there. She knew it was long enough to thin down enough that it would scare even the thinnest of Shire-Hobbits. She had to scavenge the garbage for scraps of clothe she could use as a makeshift belt. Her trousers were too loose now, when they fit comfortably snug before.  She shoved it out of her mind. _Fili._ She thought, _need to help the company_. 

She entered the dungeons, and wandered towards Fili's cell. As she was heading there she saaw the she-elf, Tauriel by Kili's cell. "That stone in your hand, what is it?" Tauriel asked. "It's an ancient bit of dwarvish magic. Anyone who gazes at the runes on it is cursed." Kili said, thrusting the rock forward and making Tauriel jump back. "Only if you believe that sort of thing. It's just a rock." Kili said cheekily. 

Bluebell rolled her eyes. "My mother made this for me so that I would remember my promise." Kili said tossing the rock and catching it. "What promise?" Tauriel asked. "That I would come back to her." Kili said. He tossed the rock again, only for it to fall at Tauriel's booted feet. She picked it up and gave it back to him. 

"It is very important." Tauirel said when Kili took the stone back. "Do you have anything special to you?" Kili asked. "Stars." She said with a warm smile. "Often, I would go out into the wood, and walk under them." She said fondly. "I once saw a blood moon." Kili said as he stood at the edge of his cell. "It was bright and a deep red as it hung in the sky." Kili said.

Bluebell smiled a bit and walked back towards the cellars. She heard  some elves mentioning something about wine. She couldn't make everything out with her limited knowledge of Elvish, but apparently the wine comes, and the barrels are sent down river. She saw some of the elves open a crystal wine bottle and offer it to the prison guard. 

Her eyes widened. This was their chance.

* * *

 

Fili was waiting for Bluebell. He was worried about her constantly, whether she was going to get caught or hurt without anyone to help her. He strained his ears as he leaned against the wall of his cell. That's when he heard several dwarves calling out Bluebell's name. When Fili saw her standing at the door, with a ring of keys. "Bluebell." He said in shock. 

"C'mon, we need to hurry." She whispered quickly. Fili grabbed her hand and looked down at her. "Are you alright." He asked in concern. "Yes, yes, now we need to hurry." She said. Fili squeezed her hand before letting her go. He greeted his companions warmly, but there was this nagging feeling at the back of his mind concerning Bluebell.

"Our burglar has truly outdone herself again." Thorin praised. Fili smiled a bit. He was glad his uncle warmed up to her. She came back with Ori and Dori. "Follow me." She said. They were heading... downwards for some odd reason. "She's leading us down towards the cellars." Dwalin grumbled. Fili frowned. Was she feeling alright? He knows something's not right. 

She lead them into a wine cellar. "Get in the barrels." She said. Fili was looking at her in shock and worry. He knew that something sent alarms off in his head concerning Bluebell when he looked at her, but--

"We'll get caught." "This is a dead end!" Several dwarves grumbled. 

"Please trust me on this." She pleaded. Fili was moving towards the barrels when Thorin hissed "Do as she says." That got the rest of the dwarves moving. Fili climbed into a barrel full of apples. Bluebell was putting the lids on some of the barrels. "Bluebell." Fili said. She gave him a tired smile. Fili looked worriedly at her. She looked thinner, too thin. Fili was berating himself for not helping her earlier with the escape. 

"Don't worry, I've been through tough times before." She said. Fili wasn't reassured. He put a hand at the nape of her neck and brought her face to his. He was shocked at how soft her lips felt. He pulled back and chuckled at her ruby colored cheeks. "Been waiting to do that." Fili replied cheekily. She spluttered as he slipped inside the barrel.

He waited a brief moment. Why was the barrel starting to roll?


	13. Down The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company has gotten free from Mirkwood's prisons, but they have other worries.

Bluebell had just dumped a baker's dozen dwarves into a river when she heard shouts in elvish. Her face fell. How was she going to get out of this one?

She walked over towards the edge of it and the compartment door tilted, and she was slid down with an eventual splash. She felt someone lift her up. It was Fili, grinning at her.

"You've outdone yourself Mistress Baggins." Thorin said with a smile as he held the barrels in a cluster. Fili unsteadily held on to her as the barrels began to flow down river. The barrels floated down towards a guarded gate. Brilliant. 

That's when the long haired elves were ambushed by a pack of orcs. Fili shifted the barrel so that Bluebell would be covered under the gate. She was squished between several heavy barrels, but it was far better than being spotted by the orcs. She shifted her eyes around, trying to find a way to open the gate. She spotted Kili getting out of the barrel. Looks like he found it. 

* * *

 

Kili tried to get to the lever as quietly as possible. He managed to get close to it when an orc spotted him. He made a run for the lever when the orc shot an arrow into his thigh. Kili shouted in pain, but managed to pull the lever and jump back into the barrel with another pained shout when the arrow shaft snapped off against the barrel rim. 

When he felt himself tilt as they had a massive drop, his stomach turned before he hit the white water rapids. The choppy river tilted his barrel this way and that, there wasn't a part of him left dry. And then his keen eyes spotted the orcs along the craggy cliff banks. 

* * *

 

Thorin was silently wondering if anything would go right on this adventure when he noticed the orcs and elves rushing to catch them. He managed to gain the axe of an orc when he noticed a group of foul stinking orcs atop a log. "Cut the log!" He shouted before hacking into the log as he was rushed towards it. With the help of Dwalin the log split in two, and the orcs drowned in the rapids. 

Bombur managed to get flung onto the the banks as he rolled over orcs in his barrel, before swinging blades from the gaps in the battered barrel. Thorin grinned to himself. They stood a chance despite the odds so far. 

They continued down the river, and as the sky grew darker their pursuers grew sparser. When it was well into the evening, they all stopped at a pebbled shore. Thorin swayed as he walked, before sitting his soggy self down on a sturdy rock. Kili was scrambling weakly out of his barrel, Thorin only noticing the blood pool then. 

"If I see another apple again, I'm going to be sick." Thorin's blonde nephew groaned as he staggeringly waded in the river to help Mistress Baggins out of the water. She looked smaller than before, Thorin noted. 

Through the fresh mists, a silhouette of a boat and it's captain could be seen. When the mist cleared, they saw it to be a young man guiding the boat. "Who goes there?" The man asked. "Just travelers, trying to visit some relatives in the Iron Hills." Balin replied smoothly. "We'd much appreciate a ride down river, if it's not too much trouble." The adviser said. 

The man looked hesitant. "Please. We'd be willing to pay. One of our company is injured." The old dwarf said gesturing to Kili, who was being crowded by Oin and Mistress Baggins. 

 The man looked with a softer set of eyes when he saw Kili and Mistress Baggins. "Alright." The man said. "I'm supposed to deliver the barrels that flow down to the Master of the Lake." The man replied. "I'll help if you're willing to pay a toll." 

* * *

 

The dwarves looked a bit begrudging at the thought of emptying their pockets. Bluebell gave a tired grin at the mustached man. "Thank you sir." She sighed. The man nodded kindly at her. Some of the dwarves helped the man load the barrels on board before getting on themselves. When the boat began sailing down river, Bluebell turned back towards the man. 

"Care to give your name?" She asked politely. The man steered briefly. "My name is Bard. Bard of Lake Town." 

 

 


End file.
